That Head Girl
by Demon-girl15
Summary: Lily made a deal with three devils.


That Head Girl

Summary: Lily cuts a deal with three devils.

The Great Hall, The centre of Hogwarts. This great hall had held hundreds of wizards and witches only to fed them scraps of knowledge and build their character and personality before sending them on to the next step.

Here's where you get the smart ones. People like them went to Ravenclaw or Slytherin depending on their blood. If you were a first timer, AKA muggleborn, you would end up in Ravenclaw. If your parents had been here before, it's Slytherin where you are either a half blood.

Then you move on to the next class of social experiments.

Hufflepuff, a house that takes the leftovers, but champion people for loyalty. This house is mostly used for people to gain a hard work ethic and loyalty. It's also a unknown fact that Hufflepuff had never held either of the three top jobs in the Wizarding world trio. The Wizarding Trio are a series of positions where your actions and decisions can affect the future of the policies of government.

Those three positions were titled the Minster of Magic, Headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts or the director of the department for Magical Law Enforcement.

However back to the social experiments that was Hogwarts.

The last house was Gryffindor. The house of the brave and courageous. They sometimes pick up rare people who should be in other houses, yet the sorting hat place them in the house of lions.

That's where Head Girl Lily Evans found herself. Her seventh year in a house where she had grown up in for the last six year.

She was given the prefect badge in her fifth in order to control three members of Gryffindor that were either brave or stupid. No one knew.

The group's name? The Marauders. A group that contains James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They had a tag along called Peter, yet he was insignificant, a drop of water in the waterfall of pranks that fell on the school daily. The teachers had no way of catching them in the act and were desperate to stop the pranks to avoid the angry parents that met with the current Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

However, none of them was Lily.

Lily Evans, A Muggle born red haired woman with emerald eyes that scanned your bare soul. Well, according to the rumours anyway. Gifted with a quick mind and a tongue to match, she rose to the top of the Gryffindor House as the lioness. By her fifth year, she was a friend to anyone who needed it. But if you made a enemy of her, you should run off home to your bed and bury yourself under the pillows because she will murder you in any shape or form.

Her last boyfriend cheated on her with another girl. When Lily found out, let's just say that he was the one who was getting screwed in a country so far away that no one had heard of it and that boy turned girl is now a professional in her new body inner workings.

Of course, no one could prove that it was Lily. In fact, no one knew what happened to that boy apart from two people.

Now onto the reason why we are talking about this. Lily Evans was promoted to head girl by Dumbledore to attempt to tone down the Marauders pranks. So let's see what happens.

At five feet, five inches, she wore a green shirt that brought out her eyes and drew attention to the cleavage of her perky 'D' cup breasts and showed off her flat, slightly muscled, tummy. Her high heels and skirt that would rise up every time she took a short step and reveal a clean set of white panties. This combination showed off her long legs and firm bum.

Luckily it was early on the Sunday Morning. "Morning, boys." said Lily as she took a seat next to James Potter.

James Potter was the leader. Arrogant and cocky was his key traits and his ego was inflated every year when he won the Quidditch cup. With hazel eyes and pitch black hair that was causal ruffled to appear handsomely messy. His glasses perched on his nose which gave him a intelligent look which didn't match his build. He towered over Lily when standing next to each other. Then again everyone was taller than Lily in her year.

Opposite James was Remus. The silent and broody type along with a similar build to James. However his face was completely different. Three thin scars can be seen, similar to a claw which his eyes were dark, almost black.

Beside him was Sirius Black. The playboy. A new girl every week and for one day four different girlfriends. He gets bored really fast so if he says that he's bored, watch out. His grey eyes and black hair was part of the reason he gets so many girls attracted to him. The idea of Sirius's eyes staring into yours as you run your hands through his hair and slowly rise up and down on his member was a fantasy for one out of three girls in the school.

"Evans. What are you doing?" muttered James as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Wondering what you three are planning?" said Lily.

"And why would we tell the head girl something that we are thinking of planning." said Remus, a hint amusement in his voice.

"Because I was thinking of us doing a deal for the year." said Lily. "My term is that you three cool down your pranks and let people walk down the hallways in peace without fear of you lifting them up into the air with your charms."

"Which charms are you talking about?" said James as he placed a hand on Lily's knee.

"You know what I'm talking about Potter. I'm serious." said Lily as her emerald eyes narrowed.

Sirius grinned as he said. "I thought I was Sirius."

"Oh dear, is Padfoot having an identity crisis?" said Remus.

"Can it Padfoot. Sexy red, care to carry on?" asked James with a chuckle.

"If you three were to accept that, I'd be willing to help you out on anything." said Lily with a smile that was normally reserved for her friends, yet she had to sell the deal.

"Anything?" said Remus, a eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, on my magic, I'd help you out with anything if you stop the pranks" said Lily. A small flash of magic surge through Lily and her eyes brightened before dimming again.

"You got a deal, Lily." said James with a grin before he leaned in. "The pranks are done. See you tonight Sexy red. Our Room at seven."

And with that, the three boys left the table, leaving the redhead to start on her own breakfast.

00000

Later on.

True to their word, the pranks stopped. Hogwarts was quiet apart from one room. Peter was thrown from the room before a sign was placed on that door._ Marauder's at work. Insane people at work._

Lily Evans sighed as she pulled herself up the stairs. She made a deal on her magic and it could take away her powers. Something she wanted to keep showing off in front of her sister.

She reached the door and twisted the knob. The door swung open and revealed the three marauders waiting for her.

James smirked at her along with the other two before he took the first move. With one step, he wrapped a arm around Lily's waist and whispered, "you offered anything. Now just go with it."

Then the three boys piled onto the bed. James got on top of her as the other two stripped off their clothes. Then they swapped. James started stripping off as the other two were perfectly hooked as one of their hands immediately started pawing at her left breast with excessive force as the other kneaded her perfectly round butt.

Then they stopped as Lily was pulled back onto her knees. "Strip." Remus ordered, his dark eyes darkening in lust. Lily quickly pulled off every scrap of clothing she had until she was naked as the day she was born.

From her view, she could see the three packages the Marauders were packing. Sirius had a large member that Lily guessed to be around seven inches and it was quite thick. James was a longer member, however it wasn't as thick as Sirius.

Remus surprised her the most. It was enormous, standing about a foot long but also with huge girth. Her pussy started to drip with wetness at the prospect of being fucked by such a well-hung wizard.

"Let's see her head girl skills." grinned Sirius and Lily threw herself into her task. She couldn't help it and started to help them out, using her soft hands and wet mouth to great effect, never spending more than a minute on one member. She kept swapping members so that she could make it last.

She moaned in delight, sucking the salty precum from the cocks. After several minutes of this, Sirius left the semi circle to move around to Lily's backside as she sucked down on James' member.

Sirius then firmly gripped the back of her legs and lined up before pressing the head of his cock against her lower lips, causing her to whimper as they were pushed apart as the penis slowly penetrated her tight sheath before slamming his cock home deep inside her pussy. Lily almost blacked out with the sheer pleasure of his huge dick so deep inside of her. He was so deep she swore she could feel him in her stomach as he pounded into her cunny over and over.

Lily's back was firmly pressed against Sirius's back as James pressed his large hand over Lily's red hair covered head and slow push more and more of his member into Lily's hot and eager mouth.

Then Remus lifted Lily by her hips off Sirius member before turning her around and back down again. This allowed Lily's large breasts to be pressed against Sirius's harden chest.

It also means that Lily's other hole was open for Remus. From behind her, he could really get an appreciation for how exquisite her backside really was. Wonderfully shaped with a great curve, rounded hips and with enough meat that it stuck nicely away from the rest of her body, he enjoyed watching it jiggle every time her petite body thudded down on Sirius's lap.

He then gripped her hips and slowly moved his member to her slightly gaped asshole.

His force was enough for him to squirm his bulbous tip into her tight rectum but her hole had clenched down on the invader and prevented further access. It gave her time to adjust to the new degree of stretch that her asshole was currently undergoing so that once he picked up speed and edged more of his length into her, she wouldn't rip in half. She was able to slow down her bouncing on Sirius's cock and limit it so that she was only taking the top half of his shaft into her pussy to allow her body the extra space of a second cock pushing into her tiny holes.

Lily groaned as the biggest cocks she ever encountered over her life time hammered away at her. One would push in as the other pulled out before it repeated and repeated until they were going as fast as they can.

Whilst this was happening, Lily increased the speed of the blowjob and the member was sinking up and down the back of her throat.

Then James climaxed. The white goo exploded out of the tip and Lily's cheeks filled with the white liquid. Lily was forced to swallow the thick seed as the other two pulled out at nearly the same time, leaving both her holes gaped widely. Lily then felt the first splash of semen contact her right cheek so turned her body slightly to face Remus head-on. He was the first to cum and was beating his cock so hard that he was not aiming whatsoever. Lily closed her eyes and opened her mouth as the preceding squirts hit her everywhere from her forehead, eyelids, nose and chin with no two strands contacting the same place.

As if they timed it out before hand, just as Remus stopped depositing his load onto her face, Sirius took over. She felt his bear-paw sized hand grip of the top of her head and spin her to face him but she didn't react in time. The first wad crashed on the side of her face, getting onto her hair and even inside her ear, which was the most unpleasant feeling for her. Facing him for the second blast, Sirius was more controlled then his friend and directed his projectile cum towards her mouth. The first one splattered against her full lips but then he slightly adjust his aim and watched as the rest of his load landed right onto her awaiting tongue.

Lily then closed her mouth to swallow the cum in her mouth to the moans of the three boys.

She could get use to this, she thought as the grins of the three boys widen again before the four started in another round.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me in a review.


End file.
